Waning Gibbous
by Dewi Hyuuchi-chan
Summary: Kehidupan yang monoton membuatku berkeinginan melakukan kontrak pada gadis istimewa, agar hidupku lebih menarik. Tidak ku sangka tindakanku justru membuatku ingin memilikinya. Sebab dia berurusan dengan, Uchiha Sasuke. 'Sang Pencabut Nyawa'./Fic Collab with Ryo-kun :D


Waning Gibbous

…

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic Collab 'Waning Gibbous' by Dewi Hyuuchi-chan & Ryo-kun

…

Pair : [SasuHina], Slight GaaHina.

Genre : Mystery & Romance (Little Family for first chapter and other chapter)

…

Summary : Kehidupan yang monoton membuatku berkeinginan melakukan kontrak pada gadis istimewa, agar hidupku lebih menarik. Tidak ku sangka tindakanku justru membuatku ingin memilikinya. Sebab dia berurusan dengan, Uchiha Sasuke. 'Sang Pencabut Nyawa'.

…

Warning : Crack Pair, OOC, Kami usahakan tidak ada Typo(s) ──jika ada, kami juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan—, bukan realita *imajinasi*, Alur kadang cepat dan kadang lambat, dll.

SEE WARNING!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK! :-D

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Happy reading~

.

*BOW*

.

…

Gaara POV

…

"Kau ditugaskan untuk mengambil nyawa seorang gadis, ia masih memiliki waktu tiga hari dari sekarang untuk menikmati hidupnya."

Muncul gambaran seorang gadis -yang akan menjadi target berikutnya- untuk aku cabut nyawanya. Terlihat dari kabut yang menjadi cermin, adanya dunia bawah tempat dimana manusia berada.

Sasori yang sedari tadi menerangkan beberapa peraturan tugasnya dengan serius. Sementara aku hanya terus memandang gadis-KU, tanpa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Sasori.

"Jangan memperhatikannya terlalu lama, nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap Sasori memperingatkan.

"Aku tak akan jatuh cinta pada manusia lemah seperti dia."

"Kalau begitu laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Hn."

Sasori yang melenggang pergi menjauh, kini membuatku kembali memandanginya.

Mungkin sekarang aku belum jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

*BOW*

.

3 Hari Waktu Tersisa…

.

Pada suatu ketika, aku pergi mengunjungi gadis itu— Ia bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Terlihat diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan keluarga yang biasa dilakukan manusia untuk menikmati masa liburnya. Gelak tawa tak luput dari acara itu.

Keluarga itu memang terlihat indah, tapi terasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan janggal.

Wajah manis dari Hinata nampak menyembunyikan suatu masalah. Berbeda dengan Hanabi dan Hiashi yang ceria.

Mungkin hubungan antar keluarga itu tak terjalin baik. Samar-samar aku melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang memasak sendiri dan agak menjauh dari keluarganya.

"Nee-chan! Aku sudah selesai membuat saus dan daging panggangnya. Kue-nya matang belum?"

"E-eh iya. Sebentar lagi kuenya akan matang."

"Seharusnya kau mampu lebih cepat dari ini." Nada dingin Hiashi membuat Hinata tersentak.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum, walau tangannya menggenggam spatula dengan erat. Untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"H-hai. Tou-sama."

"Andai saja Tou-sama sedikit membantuku, mungkin aku juga akan selesai." Lirih Hinata yang mampu ku dengar.

"Tapi aku tetap mencintai kalian."

DEG

Degup jantungku berdetak cepat melihat sedikit drama keluarga yang dialami Hinata.

.

.

*BOW*

.

2 Hari Waktu Tersisa…

…

Normal POV

…

"Nee-chan… Tou-san… Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita nonton televisi? Nanti jam 12 ada movie Waning Gibbous." Kata Hanabi memecah keheningan di ruang tamu yang berisikan 3 anggota keluarga itu.

"Ti-tidak baik kalau begadang Hanabi-chan. Sebaiknya kita mai—"

"Kau harus menuruti keinginan adikmu Hinata." Potong Hiashi cepat.

Selalu saja begini— Hinata sama sekali tak bisa mengelak keputusan mutlak dari Hiashi. Ia sama sekali tidak memperbolehkannya mengajukan pendapat, saat Hanabi menginginkan sesuatu.

Semua itu berawal dari Hikari—Istri Hiashi sekaligus ibu dari Hanabi dan Hinata yang meninggal dunia saat melahirkan Hanabi.

Sempat Hiashi tak sudi mengakui Hanabi anaknya, tapi melihat perkembangan Hanabi yang pesat daripada anak sulungnya (Hinata). Membuatnya merasa ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan Hanabi lagi, dan mulai melupakan Hinata yang memang tak pernah dekat dengannya.

"Yey! Tapi Tou-san aku jadi ingin memakan popcorn juga."

Hiashi menanggapi Hanabi dengan mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Yasudah, Hinata kau ku—"

"Tou-san lebih baik aku saja yang beli, bagaimana?" Kata Hanabi dengan cepat. Ia tahu kakaknya nanti akan kerepotan. Ia tak masalah membelinya, malah ia senang. Karena memang dari dulu ia sangat menyukai saat dirinya memilih dan membeli popcorn—cemilan favoritnya.

"Tap—"

"Tenang Tou-san aku ini kuat."

Wajah Hinata menunjukan bahwa -ia protes- dengan kemauan nekat Hanabi. Ia juga khawatir. Walau sekarang masih pukul 20.00 pun, ini juga dikategorikan malam. Dan Hanabi itu perempuan kan?

"Saat selesai membeli, aku akan langsung pulang. Tempatnya juga hanya sedikit berjalan dari sini saja." Hanabi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya —PUPPY EYES— Hinata dan Hiashi dengan berat hati mengizinkannya.

"B-baiklah Hanabi-chan hati-hati."

"Hati-hati, ini juga bukan Konoha. Tempat tinggal kita."

"HAA'II!" Teriak Hanabi.

.

.

*BOW*

…

SKIP TIME

…

"Popcorn manis! Popcorn pedas! Popcorn asin! Oishi~Oishi~ Ternyata di Sunagakure juga ada."

Hanabi bersenandung ria dengan tangannya yang sekarang penuh dengan membawa kantong kresek berisi aneka popcorn.

Ia tak sabar pulang dan memakannya bersama-sama.

'Satu gang lagi.' Batinnya.

Lampu remang-remang sedikit menerangi pinggiran jalan. Hanabi langsung berjalan walau dalam hati ia sedikit merasa risau, karena segerombolan pria-pria tak ia kenal yang sepertinya berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Ia bisa saja melawan mereka. Tapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak.

Sekarang mereka semua sudah mengelilingi Hanabi.

"Hai manis…"

"Bawa apa? Sepertinya berat.?

"Biar ku bantu membawa kantong plastiknya ya?"

"Atau mau ku bawa tubuhmu juga sayang."

"Aku hanya ingin lewat, jadi bisakah kalian menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Kata Hanabi dengan keringat dingin yang turun dari dahinya.

"Ku pikir itu adalah tantangan untuk kami. Menarik!"

"Dagingnya juga terlihat manis."

"Oh, Dewa Jasin! Aku akan bersenang-senang malam ini."

"Ambil uangnya juga."

Set-

Srakk—

Adanya tarikan di lengan Hanabi membuatnya menjatuhkan kresek berisi popcorn-nya.

.

BUUGH

.

Pukulan kaki Hanabi mengenai perut orang yang menariknya tadi.

Erangan kesakitan terdengar dari orang itu.

"S-sial pukulannya benar-benar kuat."

"Tenang saja kita lebih banyak darinya yang hanya satu orang. Kita akan menang." Kata dari pria berwarna hitam putih dengan menunjukkan senyum anehnya.

Hanabi menyadari sesuatu, ia kalah.

Pukulan yang ia ayunkan memang berhasil, tapi itu cukup membuatnya kehilangan separuh tenaganya. Sedang masih banyak pria brengsek disana.

Bahkan ia merasa pusing sekarang.

Hanabi setengah pingsan- dan nasibnya sudah dapat diprediksi. Mengingat di sebelah gang itu ada sebuah hotel.

Memasukan Hanabi ke dalam hotel, dan melakukan tindakan asusila padanya. Dengan cara bergiliran. Dan itu sungguh menyakitkan.

.

.

*BOW*

.

.

Di lain tempat, Hiashi sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya memandang ke luar jendela. Melihat apakah anaknya- Hanabi- sudah ada tanda-tanda ia pulang.

Jam menunjukan pukul 24.00, yah selama 4 jam Hanabi belum pulang.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menenangkan ayahnya untuk berfikir positive. Supaya tidak nekat mencoba menjemput ataupun mencari Hanabi.

Walau sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia khawatir hal buruk terjadi pada adiknya tercinta.

…

TOKTOKTOK

…

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Hinata refleks berdiri dan berniat membukakan pintu itu.

Set-

Diurungkannya hal itu karena Hiashi jauh lebih cepat darinya. Karena ia sekarang sedang membuka pintunya.

Tapi, yang aneh bukannya Hanabi tidak mungkin pulang dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?

…

#KRIEETT

…

"Hanabi!"

Pintu terbuka menampakan beberapa pria gagah memakai seragam kepolisian.

"Neji, ada apa ini?" Raut kekecewaan tampak jelas di wajah Hiashi.

"Ini soal Hanabi paman."

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?" Tanyanya sarat akan keingintahuan.

Neji diam.

"JAWAB HA!"

"Paman tenangkan diri Anda terlebih dahulu."

Hinata mengelus pelan punggung Hiashi namun segera ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kami menemukan Hanabi tergeletak di sebuah gang dengan bersimbah darah."

Raut Hiashi menegang dan Hinata hanya mampu menitikan air mata tanpa suara.

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya, ia kehilangan banyak darah saat dibawah ke rumah sakit."

Hinata menutup mulutnya, sekarang ia tak bisa menahan suara sesenggukan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Dan kami telah menyelidiki bahwa, Hanabi pada kasus kali ini. Ia bunuh diri. Dia telah mengalami hal-hal buruk. Bahkan kami melihat pelecehan dari kasus ini memang keterlaluan. Mohon maaf informasi ini membuat Paman dan Hinata merasa kaget. Saya turut berduka cita."

.

.

*BOW*

.

.

—Ini semua salahmu! Hanabi anakku yang ku cinta, tidak mungkin mati! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati?—

Seperti itulah yang diucapkan Hiashi berulang-ulang .

Aku merasa hancur. Mengingat bagaimana adiknya diperlakukan hina oleh pria brengsek. Jika saja ia yang keluar malam itu, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin Hanabi masih ada disini. Dan Tou-sama tidak akan semakin membencinya. Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Untuk apa aku hidup? Lebih baik aku mati dan menyusul Hanabi disana.

.

.

*BOW*

.

Hari Terakhir~

.

"Ini sudah waktunya Gaara."

"Hn."

"Kau tau jika kau melakukan hal fatal, kau akan menanggung akibatnya."

"Hn."

"Ch, terserahlah."

.

.

*BOW*

.

.

"Hahaha!" Suara tawa menggelegar.

"Tou-sama."

"Pergi kau! Nanti Hanabi jadi terbangun. Cup cup cup!" Hiashi nampak menyedihkan dengan memeluk sebuah guling yang dielus-elusnya pelan.

"K-ku mohon Tou-sama kita harus mengikhlaskan Hanabi. Hanabi sudah tiada!"

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali kau.. Hanabi ini masih tersenyum manis padaku." Kata Hiashi dengan riang menari-nari bersama guling.

.

.

.

Kilasan yang ia alami membuat Hinata semakin merasa terpuruk.

Hinata sekarang berada di daerah padang pasir di Sunagakure. Ia melangkah mendekati pasir hisap dan berhenti sejenak.

'Aku terlalu lemah. Mungkin waktuku tidak akan lama lagi.'

Secara perlahan Hinata tenggelam dalam pasir hisap, Hinata memejamkan matanya menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

Namun tiba-tiba ucapan Neji sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Hiashi terngiang-ngiang.

—Tapi tenang saja, kami menemukan siapa pelakunya…

…Walau tak mudah menangkap mereka.—

—Tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tahu…

Hinata membuka matanya ketika pasir itu hampir menelan habis tubuhnya.

'Ada kesempatan dari Neji menemukan mereka. Aku tidak ingin mati. Andai aku memiliki sedikit waktu untuk membalaskan dendam adikku.'

.

.

*BOW*

.

.

Gaara menghentikan pergerakan pasir yang dibuatnya.

Ia bimbang.

Mendengar harapan Hinata yang di alam dunia memang penuh kesengsaran.

Harapan seseorang yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa aneh dan hangat.

"Jangan lakukan hal gegabah. Maka setengah usiamu akan-"

"Persetan dengan semuanya!"

Hinata yang seharusnya tiada kini masih tetap hidup dengan suatu alasan.

.

.

*BOW*

.

.

"Apa tidak ada objek menarik aniki?"

"Ku kira ada."

"Ha?"

"Ada gadis dengan masa tenggang waktu hidup yang sangat lama tidak seperti manusia lainnya. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan malai-"

"Bukan, dia manusia."

"Mana bisa?"

"Gaara, pencabut nyawa dari Sunagakure yang bertugas mencabut nyawa gadis itu. Tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Ia menyerahkan separuh nyawanya."

"Bukankah itu terlalu beresiko."

Itachi mengendikan bahunya.

.

.

*BOW*

.

.

Menuju tempat dimana gadis itu berada.

Gadis yang tergeletak manis di gundukan pasir.

Ia sudah menyiapkan rencana menarik.

Ia tidak akan merasa dirugikan.

Menjatuhkan kalung hourglass miliknya dengan sengaja.

Kontrak yang mungkin akan terjalin— akan merubah semuanya!

.

.

RnR Please! Onegai! :D

.

.

Mau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata selanjutnya? Meet our again in the next chapter! Baybay!

.

.

30/06/2015


End file.
